I'm stuck on you
by LittleMissPerfect2
Summary: "There was no way I, Austin Moon, was getting all anxious and tongue-tied by some random girl." When it comes to her, he doesn't even know where he's standing half the time. Auslly one-shot. Slight AU. Rated T for swearing.


**My first A &A fic, how exciting! I hope you guys like it. This is a songfic based on the song of our very own Austin Moon. As I said in the summary, it's a slight AU (you'll see when you read it) but Austin still sings, Ally still writes and they still fall for each other. **

**Also, I rated this a T because it contains the word 'fuck' a few times (like three, tops). I would have rated this K+ but I know people tend to overreact when it comes to swearing and I didn't want to risk it.**

* * *

 **I'm stuck on you**

 _Okay, maybe I'm shy_

 _But usually I speak my mind_

 _By your side, I'm tongue-tied._

My brain was slowly melting. Maybe I was being possessed by an evil spirit, like on "The Conjuring". Or maybe Dez was right and the zombie apocalypse was actually coming. It had to be one of those because there was no way I, Austin Moon, was getting all anxious and tongue-tied by some random girl. She wasn't even a famous, Barbie-like supermodel, just my chemistry partner. An acquaintance, some might say; after all, we did wave at each other when we crossed paths in the hallway.

That was a good thing, you may think; at least she acknowledges my existence. But it wasn't really, because _all we did_ was wave. Fucking _wave_. Have you ever heard of something lamer than that?

It wasn't my fault. Really, I did want to speak with her, badly. But, every time I opened my mouth around her, only gibberish came out. That couldn't be right. I was the coolest guy I knew, but with Ally Dawson, I turned into pudding. And not the delicious chocolate kind, but a gooey vanilla pudding with absolutely no flavor.

Dez actually laughed when I told him about this, directly to my face. " _You_ are Austin Moon. You just got signed by Jimmy Starr. And you're telling me some pretty girl has you all messed up?" He got closer to me, like he was about to whisper a secret. "I've seen her and she's not even that pretty."

"She _is_ beautiful. So much," I snapped, out of a sudden. "Her hair shines with the sunlight and her eyes are always sparkling with curiosity. And I love how short she is, but still, her legs seem like miles long and, when she's concentrated, she gets this adorable crease on her brow—"

"Wow, looks like somebody is _in love,_ " Dez said, in that weird accent of his. I started to protest; I was attracted to Ally – possibly even had a crush on her – but I was certainly not _in love._ He didn't let me finish, though, before he continued talking. "Maybe now you'll be able to write a song for your album."

My face fell and, for the first time all day, my mind drifted away from Ally. My songs. Jimmy had told me he could hire a professional songwriter but I should give it a try first. After all, who didn't like a singer that wrote his own songs?

The bell rang, distracting me from my thoughts for a second. I quickly said goodbye to Dez and robotically walked to my next classroom. I bumped into at least two people and a bench; I was so distracted with my song problem, my mind wasn't really registering anything that was going on around me. I entered the class and sat down, quickly pulling my (only) notebook out of my backpack.

"When I'm not with you my heart aches," I sang softly and grinned to myself; I was actually getting somewhere! "Baby, please don't go… _Come eat some pancakes?_ " Oh no, false alarm.

"Nice song," a voice beside me said, startling me. I turned to my right, only to find Ally fucking Dawson standing next to me, her blue skirt looking shorter than usual. I gulped and pushed my hair back with my hand; I needed to seem smooth.

"Sup, Ally," I said. _Sup, Ally?!_ I actually missed the waving. "Well, yeah. I'm trying to write a song but… I don't think it's working for me."

"I can see that," she took my notebook and pen out of hands and wrote something on it. "As much as I love pancakes, I don't think they're right for this song. What about: baby, please don't go, I swear I'm gonna break?"

I looked at her in awe. Not only was she gorgeous and did well in school, she could write songs too?! And really good ones, too. Trish had told me Ally wrote songs but I guess I never really heard it with my own ears. "That's… that's awesome! Thank you, Ally."

"Happy to help. I couldn't let you massacre those lyrics. You could say I'm like a music avenger, am I right?" Okay, so maybe she couldn't do everything. I was still shocked by that awful joke when she continued talking. "Congratulations, by the way."

That caught me off guard. "W… what?"

"I heard you signed with Starr Records," she explained. "Congrats!"

"Oh, thanks. How did you hear?"

"Trish told me." Trish, my manager and Ally's best friend, of course. What kind of stupid question was that?

Then an idea struck me, one so great it could make me forget about all my previous ridiculousness around Ally. "So… Jimmy is throwing me a party to celebrate me joining his label. Do you think… I mean, maybe… do you want to go?"

"I would love to, Austin." She smiled brightly and suddenly I didn't feel like such a dork.

* * *

 _Sweaty palms, I turn red_

 _You think I have no confidence_

 _But I do, just not with you._

"Ally, fancy meeting you here," I said and mentally slapped myself. What century was I in? The eighteen hundreds?

I was just entering my party when I spotted Ally, in a sparkly, blue dress and her hair falling down her back, completely straightened. I honestly almost passed out. She looked gorgeous and, frankly, that short skirt was doing wonders with her body. Yet, I remained strong – somewhat – and went to talk to her.

"Well, you invited me. How could I say no?" she answered. "By the way, how's the song coming up?"

My smile faltered. "Not great. I literally only have four verses, and one of them was written by you!" And then it hit me; the best idea I had ever had. I opened my mouth to tell Ally all about it when a guy – probably drunk – bumped into my brunette company, throwing her off balance. Fortunately, being the chivalrous gentleman that I am, I managed to catch her by the waist before she fell to the ground.

"Wow, thank you," Ally said breathlessly, her eyes locked in mine. She was so short she had to look up at me; have you ever seen anything cuter?

"It's nothing," I smiled and, just then, I realized my arm was still on her waist. Blushing slightly – because of the effort of catching her, of course – I let go of her and coughed awkwardly. "So I should…go now. To say hello to Jimmy and stuff."

"Yes, of course. I'll just go find Trish now. See you later?" To my delight, Ally was also blushing as she stumbled away in her shiny heels.

I was about to walk to find Dez – he wasn't too hard to spot in his shiny red and orange suit – when it hit me: I hadn't told Ally what my idea was about. Normally, I would have just let it slide; maybe tell her the next time I saw her. But this wasn't like any other time; this idea was too important. And maybe – just maybe – I wanted to see Ally again.

I quickly scanned the crowd, just to find the brunette sitting in a table on the other side of the room, writing something on a book. Though I immediately realized it wasn't just a book, but _the_ book. Ally's mythical songbook I'd heard so much about from both Trish and Ally herself. Suddenly, my hands started itching and one of my feet started to move restlessly. I needed to read that book.

And if my idea worked out, then I would be able to do it very soon.

I sprinted towards Ally, muttering 'excuse me's and 'sorry's as I went. Finally, I reached her, painting and flustered. Overall, not the best image.

"Ally, hey… Idea…you… songs… me," I tried to talk but all it came out was some random words. It was a big room I had to cross, okay?

"Wow, calm down, Austin. You know it would be best if you used full sentences." She laughed.

"Yeah, sorry about that. It's just… I had a great idea for you and me and our future," I widened my eyes, taking my own words into consideration. "Oh… professionally speaking, of course. I wasn't implying a romantic future together at all, that would be totally your choice… It's not that I don't want to have a romantic future with you, I would like to, but if you don't want to then that's fine too."

I watched Ally, mortified, just to find her covering her mouth with her hand, struggling not to laugh. After a moment, she gave up and started chuckling. I glared at her but still smiled. The damage was already done; now I just had to accept it with dignity.

"I'm sorry. What was your brilliant _professional_ idea?" she said as soon once she stopped laughing.

"Right. Jimmy said he wanted me to write my own songs but it appears songwriting is the only thing I can't do. But you, from what I've heard, you are a great songwriter. We could become partners, co writers. That way your songs would become famous and I could make Jimmy happy. Is the perfect idea! You could even sing a duo or two with me."

"I don't think so," she shook her head and made a face. "Stage fright."

"Even better. You're a songwriter with stage fright, I'm a singer who loves being on stage! We're a perfect match," I added excitedly. "What do you say?"

Ally furrowed her brow and thought about it for a few seconds. "Let's do it, partner."

I was so overwhelmed with joy that I didn't even think about it before tackling Ally into a bear hug. She didn't respond at first and I started retreating, ashamed, when her hands found my neck and squeezed tightly. And even when my back began to ache – due to the height difference, I had to bend over – I didn't let go. I never thought hugging somebody could feel so satisfying, like that was exactly the place I belonged.

We broke apart after… I don't really know how long, really. She looked at me and a twinkle appeared in her eyes. I wasn't sure what it meant.

"And about that romantic future you were talking about," Ally said and the blush of my cheeks came back. "Why don't we start with just friends?"

* * *

 _I'm hoping you_ _feel_ _what I do_

 _Cause I told mom about you_

 _I told her what can I do?_

 _I'm stuck on you._

It was eleven AM and I was eating pancakes in my pajamas; isn't that the greatest feeling in the world? Oh, spring break was finally here and I couldn't be happier about it. I was humming to myself a song I heard at the radio earlier and drowning my delicious breakfast in syrup when Mom entered the kitchen.

"Austin, still in your pajamas?" she complained and I shrugged. I loved my pajamas; why should I change unless it was completely necessary? "Okay, stay like this. Provided that you change your clothes at some point today."

I gave her a lazy smile. "Don't worry, Mom. I'm going out in a while."

"Where are you going?" she inquired.

"Just…out," I said, evading her eyes. If she found out where I was going, she would never stop bothering me about it.

"Austin Monica Moon, you tell me right now where you are going!" she yelled and took my plate of pancakes in her hands. I widened my eyes; first the middle name and then the food. Could anybody be so cruel?

"Okay, Mom, just give me my pancakes back," I slowly went to reach the plate, as if talking to an animal. She agreed and gave me my breakfast back.

"Talk," she ordered me.

"But first of all, why make my middle name 'Monica'?" Even though I was just asking to keep stalling, it was a real concern of mine. "Why not make my name something cool and awesome like 'Captain America'?"

"First of all, would you really would to like be called Austin Captain America Moon?" Mom asked in disbelief and I replied with the same look. Steve Rogers – AKA Captain America – was the best superhero in the whole universe; why wouldn't I want to be named after him? "And second, where are you going that's so bad you don't want to tell me?"

I blushed. What was wrong with me? Before Ally I used to blush every ten years and now I can't seem to be an hour before my cheeks turning annoyingly red.

"I'm just going to the mall to meet this girl from my chemistry class," Mom covered her mouth with her hand excitedly and I sighted; this was exactly why I didn't want to tell her. "And before you get any ideas, she's helping me write a song for my album."

Mom didn't seem to hear that last part. "My baby is going on a date. That's _so_ sweet!"

"It's _not_ a date," I protested.

She narrowed her eyes and studied me. "But you wanted it to be, don't you?"

How the hell did she find out? Was it so obviously written on my face? I started panicking; if my mother could figure it out in just a matter of seconds, then chances were that Ally knew too. She probably laughed about it with Trish on a daily basis.

I rested my elbows on the kitchen table and placed both of my hands on my head. "How did you know?" I muttered, not looking up.

"Because I know you. You came out of me, you know?" Gross, Mom! "Now why don't you tell me about this songwriting, chemistry partner?"

"There's not much to tell, really. Her name is Ally Dawson and she's… she's completely amazing. She's so pretty and smart. She's always doing these lame puns that are so dorky but absolutely adorable. And she's a compositor; she's been such a great help with the songwriting. But not only she writes, she also plays like a million different instruments and sings! Mom, her voice is so beautiful but she has stage fright so I only get to hear her when we are writing and Ally's completely relaxed."

"Wow, it sounds like you really like her."

"I really do. But every single time I'm with her I act like a complete idiot."

"You're my son! There's no way you could ever act stupid," she smiled and I laughed.

"What should I do, Mom?"

"Remember the things she talks to you about, her favorite ice cream flavor or how many siblings she has. Be thoughtful and really care and listen to what she says. Complement her." Her face lit up with an idea. "How didn't I think about this first? Use your strengths, Austin and sing her a song."

That was actually a brilliant idea! I can't believe I haven't thought about it before. Every time I tried talking to Ally I got tongue-tied and I never felt more at ease that when I was singing. The solution was obvious and it would completely sweep Ally off her feet.

"But what if she doesn't like me?" Of course, my mom's plan would work given the case that Ally did in fact feel attracted to me. I know she acted somewhat flirty at the party but it may have just been the high of knowing her songs would get famous. My grin disappeared from my face; I was feeling insecure again.

"You are an amazing young man. You are handsome and smart and charming and your hair is perfect. There's no girl in her right mind that wouldn't like you. And Ally seems like a sane person."

"Thanks, Mom," I finished my last bite of pancakes and went for a hug. She happily complied and squeezed me tight.

"You're welcome, honey," she answered. "No go shower and get dressed for your non-date. And, if I were you, I'd take Ally her favorite coffee. You know, just to show her you care." She added and winked at me.

With one final nod I headed upstairs. Maybe talking to my mom hadn't been such a bad idea after all. I just hoped she was right and Ally did in fact like me.

* * *

 _So forgive if I'm doing this all wrong_

 _I'm trying my best in this song._

 _To tell you, what can I do?_

 _I'm stuck on you_

A month and two weeks had gone by since that enlightening – fancy word, isn't it? Ally thought it to me a few days ago – and I still hadn't completely developed my plan to charm my future girlfriend. Yes, I had a plan. Austin Spontaneous Moon had a plan; crazy, I know but Ally was worth it.

Though I still hadn't taken her on a date or kissed her or declared my unconditional love for her, we had grown closer these past weeks, due to us being songwriting partners. It was a bit awkward at first but as the days past we got more comfortable around each other and soon enough we were teasing and singing and I stopped getting so anxious around her. Who would have thought the answer to my confidence problems with Ally was to just be her friend?

So we were just friends. Best friends, even. But, still, every time we were together, I tried to apply the advices my mom gave me so many weeks ago; I listened to what she has to say, I went to cloud-watching club – have you ever heard of something lamer? – with her even though it felt like torture, I bought her 'Fruity Mint Swirl' ice cream every time we went to the beach. I even learnt her ridiculously long coffee order and brought it her to her when we were pulling an all-nighter to finish a song – which happened more often that it should really.

The main event in my master plan, though? Just like Mom had suggested, I was going to serenade Ally. But I didn't want to sing her some silly, cliché love song and it was definitely not going to be as emotional and exciting if I sang her a song she wrote herself. So, after various sleepless nights, I concluded that the only option I had left was to write her a song myself.

Funny, how, no matter what I did, I always ended up sitting in front of my keyboard in my room, notebook in hand, struggling to find the perfect lyrics to a song.

However, contrary to the last time I tried to write, my skills had actually gotten better. Working with Ally had taught a few things about songwriting; rhyming, melodies and all that. And that was why, after a whole month of efforts, I had finally finished my first real song.

Excited that same day, I went to meet Dez.

"Guess what," I told him as we sat on a table in the food court, our _Mini's_ lunch in hand.

"A Zalien tried to eat your brain? A meteorite is about to destroy the world?" he guessed and I frowned and shook my head. "You got me a girlfriend? You're going to give me the rest of your lunch?"

"Stop guessing, you suck at it. And why would I give you my lunch?"

"Because I already finished mine and you're a great friend, duh," he answered and I laughed.

"Yeah, I don't know why we keep coming to _Mini's_."

We both kept quiet for a second, wondering about what I had just said. We barely got any food at _Mini's_ ; maybe it was the thrill of eating tiny, tiny food…

"And…" Dez suddenly said, breaking the silence. I looked at him confused. "What was your big news? Don't leave me hanging, man."

"Right! I finished my _own_ song. The one I'm going to sing to Ally!"

"That's great, buddy! Now you just have to figure out when you are going to sing it to her. Thank God you have me to help you out. You know, they call me the _love whisperer._ " I opened my mouth ready to argue how _nobody_ called him that but he shushed me with a motion of his hand. "I've got the perfect idea! You are going to take Ally to the zoo and, before you go watch the penguin exhibit, you're going to say you're going to go to the bathroom. Only you are _not_ going to the bathroom; instead you are going to sneak into the penguin's cage with a guitar and sing to her from inside, with all the penguins around you. It's going to be so romantic and cute." Dez swooned and I looked at him as if he were crazy. He probably was.

"I am not singing to Ally surrounded by dozens of penguins, Dez!"

"Why not?"

"Because…" I couldn't even find the words to explain Dez why his idea wouldn't work. "Just because!"

"So then what _boring_ idea do you have planned?" he rolled his eyes.

"I was thinking going to her house with a bunch of flowers and –"

"Boring," he interrupted me.

"Then what should I do?" I threw my hands over my head, desperate. "And please don't tell me to rent a llama. Ally won't like that."

"I wasn't going to say that," he laughed awkwardly before patting me in the shoulder. "I don't know, Austin. Ally's too boring; I don't know how to help you."

"It's fine," I sighed and looked at the time on my cell phone. "I have to go, anyway. I'm meeting Ally at Sonic Boom."

With my mind running a thousand miles per hour, I left Dez alone at the food court and walked to the Dawson's store. Inside was Ally, in front of the cash register – as always – all by herself and looking bored as hell.

"Seems like you need somebody to save you," I said with a grin and she raised one eyebrow.

"Save me from what exactly?"

"From dying of complete boredom," I stated, as if it were obvious. "And thankfully for you SuperMoon is here." I raised my arms like Superman.

"SuperMoon? I like it, it's catchy," she nodded approvingly and we both laughed.

Then, she launched on to tell me a story about some old lady, a trumpet, and Trish's latest job. It was interesting – and I'm not just saying that because I like her – but I couldn't seem to concentrate. I tried my best but I felt my eyes slowly begin to close shut and I couldn't help but yawn a few times.

"Am I boring you?" she asked after my fourth yawn on a row. "You can go home if you want to, Austin."

"No, it's not that; I really want to know what happened with the trumpet. I just didn't get much sleep last night."

Ally studied me with concern. "Why not?"

I played with one of the picks that sat on the counter before answering and when I did, I avoided meeting her gaze. "Writing a song," I murmured.

"On your own?"

"Yes, kinda."

"Oh my God, Austin! That's amazing!" she squealed cheerfully. "I knew you could do it."

She looked so ridiculously happy – it was quite adorable, to be honest – I just wanted to hug and kiss her. And then I realized: that was as good time as any other to sing her the song. This was my chance. I needed to man up and try.

"Actually, I was wondering if you wanted to hear it," I added shyly.

"Sure, I'd love to, Austin," she clapped her hands excitedly.

"So, here it goes. I actually wrote it for you, Ally Dawson," before I could even think about it, I was winking at her.

I took one of the guitars on the shelves – thank God this was a music store – and starting playing the chords. I sang, pouring my heart out, my eyes never leaving Ally's.

I could only reach up to those lyrics before Ally stepped out the counter, took the instrument out of my hands and hugged my neck with her tiny arms. Surprised, I embraced her waist and smiled to myself; she had liked the song! Well, that or she enjoyed sending me mixed signals.

"Austin that was amazing! And so sweet. I… I don't know what to say," she separated a bit from me, so we were face to face. I couldn't help to notice that she had tears on her eyes. "Nobody has ever done something like that for me before."

"I can't understand why. You're the coolest girl I know," I answered softly and slowly moved closer. "Allyson Dawson?"

"Yes."

"Can I kiss you now?"

She didn't answer; instead, she closed her eyes and leaned up. I met her halfway. It was a sweet kiss, tender and full of feelings. I tried to express everything I was always been too embarrassed to tell her; how much I liked her company and appreciated her friendship, how beautiful she was – both inside and out – how in love I was with her.

There was no denying it anymore. I was really in love with her.

"I like you very, very much, Ally," I told her when we separated. My words didn't really cover everything I felt towards her but, hey, I didn't want to freak her out. We were just getting started.

"I like you very, very much too, Austin."

* * *

 **Sooo...what did you think? Pls tell me all about it in the reviews (try not to be mean though) and if you liked it, make sure you favorite it. It would seriously lighten up my day (night, really). And if you have a request make sure you send it to me. Looove to you all *blows a kiss***


End file.
